5 Seconds of Smiling
by Leydi Morfa
Summary: -A ONLINE STORY BASED ON LUKE HEMMINGS FROM 5SOS- A glance. A glance was all he got of her but in those 5 seconds he fell in love with her smile. He returned to the same city a year later. The only memory he has of her is her smile. Will he find her?
1. Prologue

We had arrived at Seattle. We were here for two days but they were two very busy days.

After a really long sound check, we finally had a break. I was in the mood for coffee for some reason but there was none backstage. Maybe I could sneak out a door without anyone realizing I am gone. I turned around to look at the guys.

"I'm deciding between hot pink or neon green for my next hair color." Michael said.

"Hot pink." Said Calum at the exact time that Ash said neon green. They both looked at each other ready to start an argument over colors.

I sneaked out a door onto a busy a street, then. I walked down the street trying to see if I could find a local coffee shop but I could not find any. Local coffee shops' coffee taste better than Starbucks, in my opinion. I glanced around and noticed a small coffee shop, squeezed in between a bookstore and a shoe store with a weird name, across the street.

I jogged across the street and was about to grab the coffee shop door when my eyes just glanced into the bookstore. Right there, sitting on the floor against a shelf, was a girl. But not just any girl, a girl with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She was smiling down at the book in her hand.

I was pushed before I could look at her again. I turned around to notice Calum.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"I should ask you the same question. One second you were sitting on the couch and the next you were gone," He said putting an arm around my shoulder and dragging me back to the arena. "We have to get back and finish the sound check."

I looked back into the bookstore but she was gone. It was the last time I saw her and the only memory I had of her was her smile.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a year since I saw the girl with the beautiful smile. Life had gotten crazier since then with the popularity we gained after touring with the guys from One Direction.

The guys had asked us to return for their next tour and we accepted. We were back in Seattle for two days and surprisingly we had a day off. The boys and I wore hoodies and sunglasses to hide our identities from the fans around the city.

Calum and Michael went off to find a mini gold course for some reason. Ashton and I went on a hunt for coffee. In the same old spot were the bookstore and coffee shop was, there now was a big Starbucks.

"Oh, great! You found us coffee." Said Ash who patted me on the back, who snapped me out of the old memories about the girl.

"Yeah," I sighed and we crossed the street.

We entered the Starbucks and got in line to order. I glanced around the crowded place and something caught my eye while looking around. I looked back and saw that same smile. That smile that had been engraved into my memory was only two meters from me. She had auburn hair and was pale white. She was looking down so I could not see her eye color but I bet they were just as amazing as her smile.

I turned to Ash and said, "Remember I told you about the girl and the only memory I had of her was her smile?"

"Let me guess, she's here?" He asked with the biggest smirk on his face.

I just looked at him and then at the girl but she was gone. I started panicking. I could not lose her again. I had to know who she was.

Ash hit me in the head and it brought me back to reality. He pointed to the door and I ran out. I looked both ways before deciding to go left. I then saw her amber hair; she was waiting to cross the street. I was about to lose her in the crowd so I grabbed her hand.

She turned around and looked at me confused before looking down at our hands intertwined.

I let go and took off my sunglasses, "I just saw you looking at me back in the Starbucks and thought you might want my number." I mentally slapped myself. That was the biggest douche thing I ever said.

She looked me up and down then laughed. "I didn't even notice you were in there."

I just said, "Oh." Then started walking back to the Starbucks to tell Ash how big of an idiot I was.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab mine and I turned around to see her looking down in embarrassment.

"But now that I have seen you, I'll give you my number," She took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number on it. "My name is Ingrid, by the way."

She handed me the paper and I said, "I'm Like. I also have to go meet up with my friend who I left alone back there."

I started walking away when I heard from behind me, "You better call me, Luke." I smiled. I will call you Ingrid so I could see your smile again.


	3. Chapter 2

_(Ingrid POV)_

I knocked on Elisa's door. I had to tell her what just happened to me. I knocked on the door again and Elisa's mom opened it.

"Hello, Ingrid. Elisa is upstairs." She said as I ran past her and up the stairs to Elisa's room. I slammed the door opened which startled Elisa and she fell off her bed.

"My god, Ingrid! Can't you open the door like normal people?" She asked me as I helped her up.

"I would but I have important news," I sat her down before I took a deep breath. "I meet Luke Hemmings and he gave me his phone number. Actually, I gave him mine."

She looked shocked for a second then said, "Liar, like you could just run into him on the street."

"But, I did. He ran after me and grabbed my hand. I turned around and he was standing there. It took every inch of me not to scream," I grabbed the hand he held like if I could still feel his. "He said he would call me."

Elisa snorted. "Then if you have Luke, I want Calum."

_(Luke POV)_

Ash and I got back to the hotel and found Michael and Calum stuffing marshmallows into their mouths.

"Guys, Luke finally meet five second smile girl." Said Ash as soon as we walked in.

I looked away as soon as Michael and Calum looked at me. This was embarrassing. I had wanted to meet this girl since last year and now that I finally saw her, the guys would make my life hell.

Calum spit out around seven marshmallows. "How did she look or did you just stare at her smile again?"

"She had brown hair, light brown eyes, was pale, and was quite short but not that short." I said while I pictured her in my head.

Michael started choking on his marshmallows before spitting them out and burst into laughter. "He probably didn't even talk to her two minutes and he is already in love with her."

"I am not," I quickly blurted out. "She is just really pretty."

"You going to call her before we leave?" Asked Calum.

"We aren't staying here long so make your move." Said Ash.

I nodded and took out my phone. I dialed in her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" I was about to reply when I choked up.

Calum patted me in the back and I spitted it all out. "You doing anything tonight because I thought maybe I could take you out somewhere."

I heard her giggle. "Lucky for you, I am free tonight. Meet me in front of the library on Third Avenue. Do you know where that is?"

I chuckled before saying. "I'll figure it out. Meet me there at eight." I hanged up and breathed.

"Good job, Luke. Now let us find our stylist so she can make you look good tonight." Said Ash as all three of them ran out of the hotel room. I just laughed and sat on the chair. Hopefully, she will like me.


	4. Chapter 3

_(Luke POV)_

I walked down Third Avenue with a hoodie and sunglasses on. I probably looked like a thief to everyone walking by. Up ahead, she was sitting on a bench. I walked up behind her and coughed lightly. She turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Hey," She got up and fixed her dress. I took off my sunglasses and looked at what she was wearing. She had on a floral dress that made her look cute. "Where you want to go?"

"I was hoping you could pick out a place since I'm not from here." I said.

"I could tell you weren't from here because of your accent," She grabbed my hand and I stood there frozen. She sure was not shy or as nervous as I was. "Let's go to the library."

We walked into the library and she took me to a random section. "Let's do something that I've been dying to do. Pick any book and read a line from it." She said with a smile on her face.

"Alright," I chuckled and started looking for a book. "Any specific genre?"

She looked up for a moment thinking. "Let's start with comedy."

I nodded and grabbed a random book. "They way I wrestle five-year-olds makes me think if I were ever attacked by a pack of midgets, I'd be OK."

She let out a laugh but then tried to hold it in when she remembered we were in a library. "That one was good but hear this one, Accept who you are. Unless you're a serial killer."

I started laughing but stopped when I noticed Ellen DeGeneres on the cover. "That's cheating. Ellen was practically born funny."

"Alright then," She put the book back and got another one. "If loving someone is putting them in straitjacket and kicking them down a flight of stairs, then yes, I have loved a few people."

I started laughing but was shushed by a old library lady. We did that for about an hour while sitting down on the floor against the bookshelves.

I sighed and looked at her. She was still giggling from the last quote I said. "I have to tell you something," She looked up at me with laughter still in her eyes. "I'm in a band and we're on tour right now. We did a tour last year and while I was walking down the street, I saw you in a bookstore reading and smiling. Your smile was so beautiful to me that it was engraved into my memory. You disappeared after that and I finally got to see you again earlier today. I know it sounds creepy."

She put her hand on top of mine. "It's not creepy, it's sweet," She smiled at me. At least she was not walking away from me and calling me a creep. "I have something to tell you too. I know who you are, Luke Hemmings. I'm a fan of the band but I didn't say anything sooner cause you would probably think I was a crazy fan."

"You don't look like a crazy fan and since we're talking about the band," I took out something from my back pocket. "I got you two tickets and backstage passes for the show tomorrow."

I handed her the tickets and saw her face lit up at seeing them. "So, how about one last quote before we part ways until tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded.

I grabbed a book and found a perfect quote. "He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking."

I looked up at her and before I knew it she kissed me. I snapped out of my shock and cupped her face pulling her closer like the kiss was not enough. I had known her for a day but I felt like I had known her lips forever.

We broke the kiss when we ran out of air to breath. "See you tomorrow?" I asked still out of breath.

"Yeah." She said.


	5. Chapter 4

_(Ingrid POV)_

Elisa and I were standing in line to enter the arena. I decided not to dress too nice or too much like the 12-year-old fans. I had on a loose t-shirt with no sleeves, ripped jeans, and Vans.

"So, what happened after he said that last quote?" Elisa asked with anticipation.

"I kissed him." I blushed thinking back to the day before. I had just kissed and thought that he would have pushed me away but instead he kissed me back. The kiss was so good that I still felt it on my lips.

Elisa hit me on the shoulder. "You aren't suppose to kiss him on a first date, he is."

I shrugged off her words. "Oh, who cares. It's the 21st century. I could kiss him first."

The concert was great that night. After, Elisa and I were able to go backstage to meet all the guys. We were escorted to a small room to wait for them.

We had just sat down when the door opened. Luke walked in with Calum, Michael, and Ashton.

"So, you're five second smile girl?" Said Ashton looking at me closely.

I was speechless for a moment. "I'm Ingrid and this is my friend, Elisa." They all said hi to Elisa then looked back at me.

"She's too pretty for you, Luke. I'll take her." Said Calum who grabbed my hand, kissed it, and then winked at me. I felt my face turn red as I looked down in embarrassment.

Luke laughed then took my hand from Calum. "As if. I saw her first and she likes me."

"What if I decide who gets me?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"That's fine but I have to take you somewhere now." Luke said pulling me by my hand and out into the hallway.

I did not have time to ask where we were going. We turned a corner into a small dark hallway. He then turned around to look at me. He wrapped his fingers around mine and with the other hand brushed my hair away from my face.

He leaned down and kissed me. His kisses were so warm that I felt the heat consume my whole body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

"Before we accidently get too far, how about we go on a date?" He asked while he stood inches away from me.

"Right now?" I asked. It was pretty late so not many restaurants would be opened.

"Yeah." He said shrugging.

"Sure," I said. "But, I have to give Elisa my car keys then so she could get home." We started walking back to the room where everyone was.

"Hey you wouldn't want to go on the tour with us, would you?" Asked Michael as soon as we walked in.

I stood there shock for a second by the out of nowhere question. "No, I don't. I don't want to be stuck in buses and airplanes with nine guys."

Luke burst out laughing. "Reason why I didn't even bother asking."


	6. Chapter 5

_(Ingrid POV)_

"So, where are we going so late at night?" I asked as we got into the back of a car.

"I saw this pizza place that was opened late walking back to the hotel yesterday."

We got to the pizza place and it was empty except for two guys standing behind a counter. We sat down at a small table across from each other.

"Ingrid, I have to ask you something before I leave in two hours," He grabbed my hand, took a deep breath, and looked me in the eyes. He had that look full of affection in his eyes. "I know I'll be gone a while but will you be my girlfriend?"

He looked down biting on his lip waiting for my answer. I squeezed his hand and made him look at me. I did not even have to think because I knew exactly how we felt about each other and no Pacific Ocean could make me say no.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. "I would love to."

We spent the next two weeks on Skype and texting. The boys got annoyed by our random schedule but were happy for both of us. He never talked about me in any interviews but he said it would be better without any of the fans sending me death threats.


	7. Chapter 6

_(Luke POV)_

It had been two weeks since I last saw Ingrid in person. It had started to physically hurt from not kissing her.

We arrived at New York City early in the morning. We all crashed in Calum's room to tired to go into our own rooms.

I was about to drift into sleep when we heard a knock on the door. All the guys just stayed in their spots so I got up and opened the door. Standing at the door was the tour manager.

"Luke, just wanted to tell you you could invite one person to New York and tell the rest of the boys." He said then walked away in a hurry. I could invite Ingrid.

I walked back into the room. "Guys, you could invite one person to New York," I grabbed my phone. "I'm going to invite Ingrid." They all smirked at me then started laughing. I grabbed my luggage and left to my room. They were so dirty minded.

I called Ingrid and waited for her to pick up. "Luke, you do know that Pacific Time is three hours behind Eastern Time, right?"

I looked at the time on the clock on the wall to notice it was seven in the morning here so it was around four in the morning over in Seattle. "I'm so sorry, Ingrid, but I got good news. You could come to New York to be with me."

"I would love to but I don't have $400 to go right now." She said with sadness in her voice.

"No worries. I'll pay for your ticket and you can pay me back by being with me."

I heard her do her normal giggle which always made me smile. "Alright fine. I'll go pack while you buy me the ticket. See you soon."

"See you soon." I said then hanged up. I quickly looked for a website to buy her a plane ticket.

That afternoon I was standing at the airport in full disguise waiting for Ingrid to arrive. I was looking towards the exit and then I saw her. Her hair flowed so beautifully and she looked so breathtaking that everyone stared at her as she walked by.

She looked at me and walked up to me. She took off my hoodie and sunglasses. "What are you doing?" I don't want you to get hurt from people knowing about us."

She just kissed me. "I think it's time people knew you are off the market."

I chuckled then cupped her face with my hands. "I am tired of not telling people I have you in my life." I kissed her in front of everyone.


	8. Chapter 7

_(Ingrid POV)_

Elisa had come on the trip to New York with me because she had to visit her dad who lived in Manhattan. She was able to get a hotel room in the same hotel the boys were staying in.

That night we all decided to go out for dinner, 5SOS and 1D, with the girls. We had to be sneaked into the restaurant so no paparazzi would find us and ruin our night out.

We all had a great night, just enjoying each other's company and saying crazy stories. I had finally been able to be with Luke after two weeks of not being together.

After dinner, we all kind of went out in smaller groups. Calum, Michael, and Ashton went bowling, Elisa went to visit her father and Luke and I decided to go back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 8

_(Ingrid POV)_

We got to our floor when Luke said, "Want to see a movie in my room?"

"Sure just let me get in my pajamas because this dress is starting to become uncomfortable." He then went to his room and I went to mine.

I walked in, already trying to unzip my dress when I saw an envelope on my bed. I grabbed it and saw my name written on it.

I opened the letter to see it was a ransom note. I stood there frozen as I read, Stay away from Luke, a dozen times.

I finally snapped out of it when I heard a thud coming from Luke's room. "Luke." I whispered to myself as I ran out of my room and to his.

I slammed on the door and Luke opened it. "You okay, Ingrid?" He asked as I hugged him.

We walked into his room and after he closed the door, I said, "I got a ransom note to stay away from you and then I heard a thud so I ran over here because I thought something had happened to you."

He grabbed me by my shoulders. "Ingrid, calm down. I'm fine; the lamp just fell off the nightstand."

"You sure?" I put my hand on his cheek. He nodded with a smile and I hugged him so hard that he could not breathe.

"How about we watch the movie," I said then walked into the room to notice candles on the tables and roses on the bed. "Luke, did you prepare all of this?"

I thought back to our conversations during Skype. I was waiting for the right guy to do it with for my first time and I told Luke that that right guy was him.

"I thought tonight would've been the right time." He said blushing in embarrassment.

"It's beautiful," I said about to cry. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And it is the right time." He kissed me softly and lifted me up to take me to the bed.


	10. Chapter 9

_(Luke POV)_

I woke up that morning to notice I had my arms wrapped around my girlfriend. I had made last night as perfect as I possibly could for her.

I heard a knock on the door. I kissed Ingrid on the forehead, put on my boxers and answered the door.

"Hey, Luke, we-" Calum stopped what he was saying when he noticed me and the clothes all over the floor behind me. "We have an interview to get to so get dressed."

Calum quickly walked back to his room and I just walked back into my room trying to hold in the laughter so I would not wake up Ingrid. I looked at Ingrid sleeping on my bed and then went to get dressed. I left her a note before I left.

At the interview, they asked me again if I had a girlfriend, like they do on most interviews. Except, this interview would be different.

"Yeah I do and her name is Ingrid."

She paused for a second not expecting that answer then saying, "Tell us about her."

"She is really sweet and has a beautiful smile. She also loves reading."


	11. Chapter 10

_(Ingrid POV)_

Elisa and I had gone shopping with the rest of the girls while the guys were doing interviews. We were passing by a hotdog stand when the interview with 5SOS came on. I stopped and caused all the girls to quickly stop behind me.

"So, Luke, you have a girlfriend because you looked pretty cozy with a girl at the airport."

I heard Luke chuckle then say, "Yeah I do and her name is Ingrid." The girls all looked at me smiling. I was now officially Luke's girlfriend to everyone.

"Alright, let's celebrate this moment by more shopping and lunch." Said Perrie as all the girls cheered.

I heard Luke say, "She is really sweet and has a beautiful smile. She also loves reading." Before, I left with the girls.

We got to the hotel and each went into our rooms to rest from our excessive shopping. I opened the door of my room to notice Michael and Zayn tied up on the floor. I ran to them to see if they were okay when the front door slammed shut. I turned around to see a guy holding Luke and pointing a gun at me.

I stood there scared to death as I saw the gun pointing at me. Luke had bruises and blood all over his face and looked like he was about to faint.

"You better not move, girly, or your boyfriend gets it." He told me. Luke looked at me then got away from the guy and stood in front of me.

"Don't touch her. Just leave her out of this." Luke said trying not faint.

"She's the reason why this is happening. She was warned to stay away. Now, if you come with me then she won't be hurt."

"Luke, don't do it." I said grabbing his hand.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you," He kissed my hand then turned to the guy. "I'll go with you."

Like that, the guy took him while I just fell to my knees and broke down crying instead of calling the cops.

That night was the concert. They had made a cover story that Luke was sick. I wanted to stay in my hotel room but the guys said I would be safer backstage with security.

Then, one of the security guards brought me an envelope. It must be another ransom note or something about Luke. I quickly opened it and saw a picture of Luke beat up. On the back it said, Day 15. Try to find him or he will no longer be yours.


	12. Chapter 11

_(Ingrid POV)_

The guys from One Direction had to leave to the next city and the girls, except Elisa, had to go too. 5SOS decided to stay to keep up with the cover of Luke being sick. The only other person who knew that he was missing was a detective.

I got pictures of him everyday counting down and he would just get worse. I became more stressed with each day for two weeks seeing him slowly dying. I tried to find clues but was always left empty handed and more stressed than before.

On day 14, Elisa and I had been looking over the pictures again. "I think I found something," Elisa said. "On the back of some of these are the electricity counter thing. We could find the place they're holding him in by looking for an address based on that code."

"Oh my gosh, Elisa. You're right." I said noticing the code in the background of some of the pictures. I immediately grabbed the phone to call the detective.


	13. Chapter 12

_(Ingrid POV)_

Elisa and I got an address from the detective but he said he would have to wait until tomorrow for a warrant. I did not have the patience to wait until tomorrow so Elisa and I sneaked out of the hotel to the place.

We took a taxi to an abandoned house. We walked around the house to find an opening. We ended up kicking in a wooded window.

"He has to be in a basement so look for stairs going down." I whispered to Elisa.

She nodded as we carefully opened doors looking for the stairs. I opened a door when I noticed the doorknob did not have dust on it like the others. I saw stairs when I opened it.

I quickly walked down the stairs. The light from the door shined into a corner of the room. In that corner was Luke. I ran to him and hugged him not being able to let go. I did not want to lose him again.

He was in so much pain that all he could tell me was, "Pain, Ingrid."

He then looked up the stairs to notice Elisa. Luke grabbed my arm and squeezed it. "Luke, what's wrong?"

He swallowed for a moment before saying. "She brought me here. She is the one who sent the ransom notes to you."

I stood there shocked as I looked at Elisa. She had a twisted smile on her face. She took a step down and I backed up into Luke who wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Elisa, what is he talking about?" I asked her.

"Exactly what he just said. I sent the ransom notes and the pictures," She took out something from her pocket. "You didn't deserve him, Ingrid. I knew him better than you ever did but he still picked you over me. Now, you'll both die here because he doesn't want to let you go and come to me."

Elisa pressed the thing in her hand which caused the basement ceiling to collapse. Luke had enough energy to put himself over me. He shielded me from the falling ceiling until it stopped. I tried to talk to him but he was not responding. I touched his cheek and it was cold but he was still breathing.

I was able to get him out of there and get help. He was in a coma for five days but to me it felt like 20.

_(Luke POV)_

I slowly opened my eyes to notice a bright light and my body felt sore. I looked to my left because a warm hand was holding mine.

"Ingrid?" I asked in a very raspy voice.

She looked up at me shocked then started crying. "Don't cry. I'm here. I'm back."

I hugged her tight not wanting to ever let her go again. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped away her tears with my thumb. I looked into her eyes and saw her fear to lose me.

"I love you, Ingrid." I was able to say it even though I could barely speak.

"I love you too, Luke." She said crying again. I smirked and kissed her. I was never leaving the girl I love again.


End file.
